The House Cup
by Athemyst-Angel
Summary: Hermione gets a letter from school that shocks her. Read to find out more (dumb summary, but read it and see)
1. A Shocking Surprise

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from it._

_**Author's Note:** I'm in the middle of reading the fifth Harry Potter book, so there are some things I still don't know. This is my first fanfic ever. I'm kind of excited and I'll try to update whenever I can. Review and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions, do tell. The first couple of chapters won't have a lot of love scenes, so if you're looking for something that's entirely lovey-dovey, I suggest you find something else. Special thanx to Carrot and Broccoli, for helping and suggesting ideas. You guys make me laugh. .Mushroom._

**CHAPTER 1- A SHOCKING SURPRISE**

"Hermione. Hermione, hello Hermione. You there?"

Hermione could feel someone shaking her, snapping her out of her thoughts and making her come back to reality.

"Ron, what did you do that for? I was just thinking of..." She stopped, realizing that she was going to tell Ron of all people her inner thoughts.

"Yes... as you were saying, you were thinking of...?"

"Nothing. Just some stuff." Hermione could feel a shade of pink on her cheeks, but luckily Ron didn't notice.

"Hermione, did you get a letter from school yet? I thought it would arrive by now, but apparently it hasn't. I wonder if something happened to the mail."

Just then, three owls came swooping in, each carrying several packages. There must have been at least six or so.

"MAIL HAS ARRIVED." Ron screamed telling no one in particular. A bunch of the Weasleys came running down, but the two twins just apparated surprising almost everyone.

"How many times have I told you no to do that in the house?" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Your brothers weren't this bad. They didn't apparate every chance they had. When will you ever learn?"

The twins weren't really paying much attention to her. They were looking to see if they had gotten any packages. Something nipped her hand and she realized a white-grey owl was looking at her with light grey eyes. It was a nice shade of grey. Not too dark or too light. It looked familiar. Where had she seen it before? The owl held up her leg to show Hermione the package she was carrying. It was pretty big and bulky compared to the others. She untied the package and looked inside. A new robe laid there, but it wasn't just any robe. A scarlet coloured robe with a lion encircled in a G. If she was not mistaken, it was a Quidditch uniform.

_I hope you liked the first chapter. Thanx for reading. Review! The more I get reviews for this, the faster I will release the next chapter. So, please review!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. I Will Get Down On My Knees

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from it._

_A/N: Second chapter finally written and posted. Sorry, it took so long. Review and tell me what you think. I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't think it's really good, but review and tell me what you think. The more people review, the faster I will update cause I know people like it. Carrot, are you happy? I finally have it up, now you better keep your word what you told me today hint update hint soon hint hint .Mushroom._

**CHAPTER 2- I WILL GET DOWN ON MY KNEES**

"Hermione! Earth to Hermione, you there?"

Hermione could hear Ron in the background saying her name over and over again, but she was feeling lost and confused at the same time. How could she be on the Quidditch team? Surely, it was a mistake or something. Hermione eventually noticed that Ron got tired of calling her name, so he grabbed the piece of paper from her hands and started to read.

"Hermione, how could you? All these years and you don't even bother to tell me. How long have you hid this secret from me? What position did you go for?" Hermione could tell Ron was kind of mad for not telling him, but she had no idea how she got on the team in the first place.

"Mione, let's go get our books. School starts tomorrow and I wanna pick up some things. You told me you wanted to get some parchment and a new quill, right? Let's get going!"

Before Ron could ask her any more questions, Ginny had dragged Hermione out of the door with Ron trying to catch up.

**Diagon Alley**

"Ginny, look look! Come quickly and look. It's the newest edition of A Hogwart's History. I can't believe it's out. I have to get that! Ginny, just look. It's thicker than the one we use at school."

"Are we going to stay here long? You promised me we could go in the Quidditch shop to look at the brooms."

_Quidditch. _Just hearing the name sent shivers down her back. She could tell Ron was getting grumpy. It would be hard to ignore what he said. He would drag her by her foot, if necessary, to get what he wanted. Hermione had no idea how he persuaded her to go in the first place. Without arguing, she heaved a sigh and told him to lead the way.

Once they arrived, Hermione knew she was going to get bored very easily. Even Ginny left her side and headed over to the Beater section. She was continuing her second year as Beater on the Quidditch team.

"Hermione, come look. Look at these brooms. That Nimbus looks wicked, doesn't it? I'm gonna persuade mom to get me this. Oh great, look who just walked in." Hermione noticed that his voice had changed from his cheery self to a more disgusting tone. She turned around and saw who Ron was looking at- the three Slytherin idiots with Malfoy in the front and Crabbes and Goyle closely behind.

"Father says I can get a new broom if I want. One that's even better than that Potter."

"Isn't it sad, Ron? No matter what broom he gets, he will never beat Harry. Ron laughed, but was interrupted by Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mudblood and her red-haired dog, Weasley. I'm surprised you're actually in here. Did your mom have to sell the house to get you a new broom?"

"Why I oughta…"

"Ron, don't talk to people like him. It's not worth it. You know anyone can ride a broom better than him with their eyes closed."

"Does that include you Mudblood?" He had emphasized the mudblood loudly, so everyone could hear. Hermione's cheek started to turn a different shade. She knew he had got her there. "Can you imagine mudblood on a broom? Potter, Weasley, I'm scared, help, help!" Goyle and Crabbes laughed at that comment. Hermione's cheek were now as red as ever. She was so mad at him, she wanted to punch him like in third year, but she knew what he said was right.

"Oh yeah, I bet she's even better than you." Ron yelled.

"Sure, Weasel. Till that days comes, _I will get down on my knees_ and admit that I was wrong and that this filthy mudblood right here, is better than me."

"Watch her…"

"I doubt it will be any time soon." With that, Malfoy left with his two buddies trailing closely behind him.

Ron looked at Hermione and she looked back. Hermione knew that Ron didn't think she was much of a flyer either, but Ron had still defended her.

"Mione, Ron, why are you guys standing there like that?" Obviously, Ginny didn't witness what had happened. "Let's get going or else mom will start asking us questions why it took so long. We still need to pick up some stuff." With that, Ginny walked out the store.

"Hermione, don't listen to anything what Malfoy said. I bet you can be better than him with a little practice." Hermione smiled at Ron, but she knew no matter how hard she tried, she was never going to get any better. Pushing her thoughts away, Hermione told Ron that they better leave and catch up with Ginny.

So what did you think? At least it was longer than the first chapter. Please **review** and tell me what you think. I hope it wasn't too boring.


	3. I Need Answers Right Now

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from it._

_A/N: My third chapter is finally written and up. Yeah! I hope you like this chapter. Thanx to those who reviewed. Should I start putting romance in it? I know right now it sounds kind of boring, but give me a few suggestions and I might be able to change and make it better. So review and tell me what you think of it! .Mushroom._

**CHAPTER 3- I NEED ANSWERS RIGHT NOW**

The next morning seemed to take forever for it to arrive. Hermione was still shocked getting the Quidditch uniform, she barely had any sleep at all. As soon as the sun was up, she quickly got out of her bed and packed any belongings that weren't packed last night. She noticed that a pile of books on one of the tables she and Ginny were sharing. She must have forgotten about them after her trip to Diagon Alley yesterday. On top of the books, Hermione realized there was a letter. She definitely did not remember seeing any letter yesterday and realized her was name written on it. She quickly tore it opened and looked inside. She hoped it was something to do with Quidditch, telling her it was some kind of mistake or something.

**_To Miss. Hermione Granger,_**

_**I bet you are surprised and wondering why you have received a Quidditch uniform and how you have been selected. Just so you know, it is no mistake. You have been chosen to be Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I bet you're shocked, but Harry, Professor McGonagall, and I decided that you should be Seeker. I have also informed Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley the news and they will help assist you. I will tell you more once you get to school. I'm looking forward to seeing you this evening.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Professor Dumbledore**_

What did this mean? What did he mean by Harry, Professor McGonagall, and himself selecting her to be part of the team. This did not make any sense. She could barely fly on a broomstick from one end to another and they wanted her to be in a place where there was full of action .

_"Oh bloody Merlin. What the hell is going on? Please tell me this is a dream or something. Now's a good time to wake up!" _Oh my god, did I just swear? Me, Hermione Granger swearing? Strangely, it felt nice to swear and express these feelings out loud.

"Hermione did you just swear? I can't believe you just swore. Why are you swearing? Oh, let me guess, it's about getting that letter from Dumbledore, right? Stop freaking out! I'm on it too if it makes you feel any better."

Hermione turned around and realized Ginny she had waken up from the noise she was making.

"You can't blame me, can you Ginny? Besides, you like Quidditch and you're good at it. I've never played a game in my entire life."

"Mione, don't worry. I'm sure there is a reason for this or else Dumbledore wouldn't have chosen you. He chose you and that's that, but what about Harry? Isn't he suppose to be Seeker? Mione, I wonder if Harry is alright."

Hermione could tell Ginny was feeling a little uncomfortable and worried about Harry.

"Don't worry Ginny. Remember, he wrote to us a couple of days ago telling us he'll be busy doing an errand."

"I guess." Hermione could still tell she was still a bit unsure. "Hermione, I think this is the first time I've ever heard you swear. It's strange, but cool at the same time."

"Ginny, how could you think of me swearing at a time like this? For Merlin's sake!"

"There you go again. I'm thinking you have been hanging with Ron way too much. Anyways, stop worrying Mione. Once we get to Hogwarts all your questions will be answered."

Hermione knew she was right. She couldn't wait for this evening to come.

"Hurry up. We need to get a move on. You don't want to be late, do you?" Mrs.Weasley had walked in, without them noticing and started to help them pack. Hermione looked up at the clock on the wall and realized she had better get a move on. For one thing she didn't want to be late on her first day back and for another, she had a ton of questions to ask Professor Dumbledore. She quickly picked up any things that were left lying around and walked out of the room. By the times she was done and went downstairs, she could hear Ron and Ginny talking softly in the background, saying something about Quidditch and her name, but she didn't care, not at this moment because there were more important things running in her mind right now.

They were finally on the Hogwarts Express. All Hermione could think about was seeing Dumbledore and asking him why she was on the team. They quickly found an empty compartment and claimed it. She could hear Ginny, Ron, Dean, and Seamus, and some other students playing Exploding Snaps already. Hermione didn't feel like joining them, so she opened her novel Longing, by Lydia Wyndham. She had just started it and it was already good. Then the sound of a door slid open revealing the three many people she did not want to see. At first, she thought it might have been Harry, but the train had already left the station.

"Granger, why the frown? I would expect a smile when you see my presence."

"That's only in your imagination, Malfoy." Hermione could feel the anger build up in her. After receiving news about being Seeker and now he was going to bother her, it made her want to punch him.

"Granger, I'm insulted. So what are you ninny heads doing? Nothing better to do, huh? Is it true that Potter might not be here this year. What a... "

"What do you mean Harry's not going to be here?" That was obviously Ron's voice.

"Weasel, don't you know it's rude to interrupt others, especially people above your class."

Ron was about to punch him, but Ginny and a couple of others held him down. Apparently, Harry hadn't clearly made it more specific in his letter that he was going to be away for awhile to Ron. Hermione and Ginny figured it out with the clues given, but Ron was slow and it took him awhile for things to get through his head.

"You know what Malfoy? If I were you, I would shut that big yap of yours. Besides, now that Harry is gone, you're probably thinking you have less competition or something. Harry has always been a better Seeker than you and you know it. It's sad you could never beat him."

"Why if it isn't little Miss.Weaslette, you defending your boyfriend again. I have nothing to fear. I just feel sorry who I'm going to have to play against cause I'm gonna show no mercy. They're going to be lying in the hospital wing and..."

"SHUT UP, MALFOY AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Hermione could not listen to Malfoy's remarks. She knew she was going to be that person lying in the hospital wing and she didn't want to hear any more of it.

"You heard her, get out already" Ginny yelled at them, giving them each an evil glare. With that, the three of them left muttering something about mudbloods.

"Stupid idiots. I would have given him a black eye if you guys didn't hold me down. Hpmf!"

Everyone laughed as they heard Ron say this. He sounded like a little kid wanting a brand new toy, but his mommy wouldn't approve.

They finally reached Hogwarts and were having the opening ceremony. The Great Hall was filled with students. The Sorting Hat sang its song and Professor McGonagall read the names on the list. Professor Dumbledore said his welcomes to those returning and those who were new. The table was quickly filled with food and everyone seemed to be happy and cheerful. Ron asked her if she had seen Harry, but still, he was no where in sight. She could hear Malfoy telling his gang how his summer was and something about his father getting him a new broom. She could have sworn there was a moment where they had made eye contact at one another for awhile, but she turned away, thinking she was just seeing things. When the food cleared away and Dumbledore told everyone to have a good night's rest, Hermione knew it was time to ask her questions. She just could not wait and ask him.

She quickly got up, walked over to the front until someone called her name...

So, was it boring? I know it kind of dragged and if it put you to sleep, sorry. Please review and tell me what you think. I revealed what position she was going to play at last...lol. Who do you think is the person that called her? Anyways, please don't forget to review!!!!!!!!


	4. Books, Books, Books

**Disclaimer: **_Same as the last couple of chapters._

A/N: Sorry, been really busy lately with tests, exams, and projects. Life sucks when you have so much hwk. Fourth chapter up and ready to go. I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review once you're done. .Mushroom.

**Chapter 4- Books, Books, Books**

Hermione turned around and to her eyes Malfoy and his gang were calling her.

"Granger, come sit with us. We want to ask you something." Hermione knew this was some kind of trap because the Slytherins would never ask her to join them. The world must be coming to an end.

"You see, I do not associate with people who are rude and selfish. So if you don't mind I would like to be on my way."

Hermione turned around and was about to continue where she was heading, but Malfoy was too fast. He pulled her back towards him causing her to fall back, but holding her before she hit the ground. Hermione stared at the grey orbs in his eyes. He had a smile on his face and slowly helped her back up. As she tried to free herself from his arms, she noticed he wouldn't let go. She squirmed, but he held on tighter. Then, he dipped his head down and kissed her on the lips. Hermione was so shocked she could barely move. Hermione tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let her. Finally he let go of her. By now, her cheeks were turning red. The other Slytherins were hooting and laughing. Hermione was so embarrassed. She couldn't think properly at all. She quickly ran out of the Hall.

_What the hell was Malfoy doing? Kissing me in front of so many people. Everyone probably saw that. How am I going to live with myself knowing a Slytherin kissed me? _

She could not believe he did that? He had always hated her and called her a mudblood, but now, what the heck was wrong with him? She knew this was probably some mean trick to embarrass her or something. Well, she was going to have to play just as dirty. Revenge. She was going to get back at him for humiliating her. She would have to reveal a side no one knew. She carefully thought of any ideas that she could get back at him and then she bumped into someone.

"Sorry..." She looked up and realized she had bumped into Professor Dumbledore. "Sorry Professor."

"I was wondering when you would show up in my office. I waited for about half an hour and since you didn't show up, I decided to go look for you myself. I'm sure you have some questions, right?"

Hermione had totally forgotten about the meeting she and Professor Dumbledore were to have. She was just too shocked and mad at Malfoy, planning ways to get back at him for what he had done to her. She wasn't going to forgive him.

"Yes Professor. I wanted to know why I was chosen on the Quidditch team. I can barely fly and besides I think someone else should go for it, not me."

"I have already told you this Hermione. You're going to replace Harry for awhile. He's doing something for me and since I'm aware that he plays Seeker for the Gryffindor's, we needed to replace him for awhile with Professor McGonagall's approval of course."

"Can't anyone else do it? After all, I don't think I'm right for this position. I'm a watcher, not a player. I think I would do much better on the sidelines watching."

"Well, you will be using Harry's broom. We got him to let you use it. Our minds are all made and we're not changing anything. I'm sure you will do fine. Do not worry."

Hermione tried to smile, but it was really hard. How could she? Hermione slowly nodded her head. She knew there was no point in arguing with Dumbledore because once he set his mind on something, that was it. She left Professore Dumbledore's room saying goodbye and slowly walked out of his office. A lot of things were running in her head right now and she had no idea how to solve her problems.

* * *

"Malfoy, I can't believe you kissed her. Here's two galleons. I never thought you would kiss anyone from Gryffindor. Not to mention that she's a mublood too."

"Well, I accepted your bet and that's that. Once a Malfoy agrees to something, they never back down. It would be bad if we did. Besides, I get extra money **and** I even embarrassed her in front of so many people. She'll probably never be able to show her face to her friends especially once that Weasley tells Potter."

"Malfoy, you sure know how to play bad."

"Well, if I didn't, it just wouldn't be me."

* * *

Hermione had a lot of work to do that night. She couldn't use the library since it wasn't opened till tomorrow morning, so she had to use whatever books Ron had on Quidditch.

"Mione, you don't need books to learn about Quidditch. All you need to do is ask someone who has experience with it."

"Ron, books tell you all sorts of things. Don't worry, I have Ginny to tell me everything. She promised me she would give me tips after all she was Seeker for awhile in the fifth year when Harry was banned. Look, here she comes now."

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me Malfoy kissed you in front of so many people? I heard from Lavender and Parvarti that he asked you to come over and he gave you a big smooch."

Ginny obviously missed the event. Funny how she kept missing the events with her most embarrassing moments. Hermione looked at Ron. She was surprised he hadn't started asking her a bunch of questions as soon as he saw her, but now that Ginny had pointed it out, the questions came pouring in.

"Hermione, I almost forgot about that. I can't believe you let him kiss you. If Harry ever heard about this, I have no bloody idea what he would say, but it ain't gonna be pretty. You should have punched or kicked him when he made a move on you. I tried looking for you after you ran out, but I couldn't find you. Where were you? Then Luna came along and..."

"It's alright Ron, you don't need to continue, I understand." She knew he and Luna had something going on after last year. "I was with Professor Dumbledore. He told me Harry is going to be absent for awhile doing an errand for him, so I'm going to have to be seeker for awhile. I asked him to switch someone else instead, but he said that he wasn't going to. I don't want to be a Seeker. I'm probably going to fly off course and hit into a tree or something."

"Mione, I think you're thinking way too much about this. First of all, I know you can fly. I've seen you before. Second, if you don't you'd be letting the whole team down especially Alicia. She's captain this year after Angelina and Katie left (**Is this right? Or is it that Alicia left with Angelina after their seventh year, I don't remember, so could someone please tell me?**) All of us will help you Mione, so there is nothing to worry about."

Hermione knew it was true. Everyone would help try their best to help her especially Ginny and Ron. She knew she was only thinking about herself right now, but she really did not want to play. She opened one of Ron's book: Tips on Quidditch: Guaranteed to Prevent You From Falling Off Your Broom.

"Alright, I understand. I'll play Harry's position and I'll try my best with what you guys teach me. Oh yeah, Ron, please don't tell Harry what happened today."

* * *

The next morning had arrived and Hermione had waken up early. She decided to head on to the library to find more books about Quidditch. She hoped no one was there and if by any chance anyone saw her, they wouldn't come near her and ask her what she was doing. Luckily, it was opened and she went in. She took out a bunch of books and started looking at them. As she sat down, she noticed there was some kind of book beside her. She wondered what was inside. Should she open it? It had nothing on the cover. It didn't look like a library book. She opened it to see what was inside, but she couldn't. There was some kind of charm on it. Hermione took out her wand and tapped on the book. It opened, and words slowly appeared on the cover. Her mouth hung open as she saw the words…it was perfect.

I need ideas for my story. Anyone have any? If you do, please tell me. Remember to review!!!!!


	5. Passwords And Tones

**DISCLAIMER:** _Same as the last chapters._

_**A/N:** Sorry for my lack of updating. So much is happening and I barely have time to do anything with hwk and stuff. So here it is, the fifth chapter._

**Chapter 5- Passwords and Tones**

It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Her eyes widened as she stared at it. It appeared to be some kind of book…a truth book. She had about these things before, but never seen one. She knew they were expensive and not many people could own one. With a green cover, a silver border, and a snake in the middle that occasionally gave a hiss when it was touched, she had a hint whom it may have belonged to. She opened the book to see what was inside and words began to appear. _This Belongs to the Almighty Prince of Slytherin. Your supreme ruler._ What did she expect? This was Malfoy. Hermione wanted to know what was further on in the pages, but she couldn't flip to it. Words appeared again and this time, the word 'password' came on the page. What could the password be? She pondered over this for awhile. There could be so many possibilities.

How about, the Slytherin Prince? Nope.

Malfoy. Nope.

Bullying is cool? Malfoy is a genius? Mudbloods should die? I hate mudbloods? Although it killed her to say it, none of these passwords were it and she tried to think of other possibilities.

Hermione was running out of things to say. What could Malfoy say that even she couldn't guess. Let me guess, Malfoy is a handsome sex god. All hail 'The Almighty Malfoy.'

New words came to the page. Oh my god, she had guessed right. How come she never thought of this? How could she be so dense. She should have guessed this from the start. She looked down at the page.

_Tone._

What did that mean? What was she suppose to do? Was she suppose to say it in a different way or something? Oh dear god, the words came out by accident. Somehow, they just randomly came into her head. Hermione looked to see if anyone was around. She definitely didn't want anyone hearing these words come out of her mouth with enthusiasm too. She would never live it down. Rumours were spread very quickly. With a deep breath, she said the words again, sounding happy and cheerful even though it killed her.

"Hermione Granger, I can't believe you just admitted that. I thought something was wrong with my hearing, but I thought not. Of all people, you had to admit something like that."

"Yeah, Hermione. Are you on drugs?"

Hermione's head turned to see who had caught her doing this. She couldn't see anyone at first, but then two redheaded boys sprang out from underneath an invisibility cloak…Fred and George. Oh no, she was never going to live it down. This was not good. She knew they were going to tease her about this for the rest of her life. But what were they doing here?

"Hermione, I can't believe you said that. How could you? I would have even felt a little better if you said Neville or something. Hermione, what have we ever done to make you admit this?"

Hermione cheeks turned bright red. How was she going to explain this?

"Fred, it's not what it looks like. I had to. You see I found this book-"

Before Hermione could continue on, Fred took the book from her hands and was about to open it, but something bit him and he dropped the book.

"Fred, you should have been more careful." Hermione picked up the book from the ground.

"What the bloody hell was that? It bit me." Fred yelled out.

"You shouldn't have grabbed it from me. You should have waited until I finished explaining. It's your fault you got bitten." Hermione looked happy when they both didn't say anything. "I think this belongs to Malfoy. I wanted to see what was inside and apparently it's encoded with passwords, so I was trying to guess what it was and then it told me I had to say it with an appropriate tone. That meant I had to say it in a believing way, even though it killed me. If I said it in a displeasing way, I don't think the book would let me see anything on the other pages."

It didn't look like Fred or George believed her. They both looked astounded.

"Hermione, I wished that book belonged to me. Instead of hearing you say Malfoy's name, I would have been much happier if you said my name." Fred stated.

Hermione blushed. What the hell had she got herself into? She should have gone into her room where there was total privacy. Why hadn't she thought of this?

"No Fred, it would have been better if she said my name."

Hermione blushed even more.

"Stop it. Stop teasing me." As Hermione said this, she didn't dare look at them. She could barely stand next to them. She felt like she was going to die. Hermione decided to change the subject.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hermione, what's inside that book?" Fred asked.

"Yeah Hermione, what's in there?" George asked.

She knew it was peculiar the way they were talking to her. She gave them each a strange look. They were obviously trying to change the subject. She decided to just go along with it before they turned on her again.

"I'm not sure. I was about to see what was inside, but two people interrupted me while I was in the process."

"Hermione, you can't blame it on us, can you? What would you have done if Harry or Ron said something like that about Pansy or Millicent? That they were se...se...I can't even say it. What would you have done?" Fred asked her.

"Did you say it belonged to Malfoy?" This time it was George asking her. He had a grin on his face.

Hermione nodded her head.

"Hermione, you don't mind if we borrowed that from you, would you? Cause if you don't, we would like to borrow it and maybe find some stuff on Malfoy and maybe play some tricks on him. Oh it'd be sweet."

"I'm sorry boys, but I can't let you borrow it."

The boys could have guessed that. Hermione would probably return it to him somehow. They could feel disappoint surge through them. Looks like they were going to have to threaten her.

"Hermione, if you don't let us have the book, we're gonna have to-"

Before they could continue, Hermione had a smile on her face.

"Sorry, but I can't give it to you. Cause if I did, I wouldn't be able to plan my revenge."

_Don't forget to review. I know this chapter could have been better. I'll try to make the next one more interesting._


End file.
